Kimba The White Lion: Kimba, Kitty and the Mysterous Lioness Cub
Transcript Prologue: Kai-lan Becomes a Lion Cub (The episode started in the Kanto Region during the nighttime with Kai-lan walking with Ash and his friends and with Tolee, Hoho and Lulu, May is holding her Eevee egg. Suddenly after 5 minutes, Kai-lan began to feel pain and numbness in her head and in her left arm and she begins to walk slowly and she collapses down onto the ground because she's in very critical condition because of Rintoo's parents, Kali and Eugene, have kidnapped her during the events of Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and horribly forced her to do jump and jacks to the point of exhaustion and force fe dher with hot sauce and throw her into a cold shower every and to watch the saddest part where Mufasa dies in The Lion King in order to get information about what American city do the Nazis want to bomb in order to bomb Nick Jr.'s Washington, D.C. into submission and destruction with Heinkel He 111 bombers, hoping to kill millions of Americans along with the U.S. Government and the president.) Kai-lan: Urgh......what......what is happening...? Ouch...... my.... my head......! Ash Ketchum: Kai-lan! Brock: Oh no! May: What's happening?! (Ash Ketchum and his friends including Tolee, Hoho and Lulu become shocked as Kai-lan is in critical condition. They took her to a cabin where she is in bed) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kai-lan. What's going on? Brock: What's happening to you?! Hoho: Are you ok?! Kai-lan: (in pain) It....it was Rintoo's parents who....done this to me.. Max: We'll always be here for you. Tolee: Yeah. It was Kali and Eugene who did this! Kai-lan: Oooh... Tolee... It's horrible. Just horrible.... Hoho: We know, Kai-lan. We know......everything will be ok..... Max: I can't....believe this is.....happening to you, Kai-lan......... Kai-lan: I know....go....go save Rintoo......take him to my 2 heroes, Hongmao and Lantu for me when he is rescued.........ok.............. (In no time, Kai-lan sighed. The sigh she let out was her last one as she closed her eyes for the last time. Her soul in a form of a glowing yellow heart shaped orb rises up into the sky from her body indicating she begins to transform into a lion cub and was soon sent straight into the year 1961) Ash Ketchum: I'll try......Kai-lan...! We must....not give up. We will never surrender...! We will fight to the finish...We must go on.... We promise............ (In no time, Ash and his friends took Kai-lan's to a field and puts her now lifeless body in a freezing capsule created by Bulma to keep her body well preserved until her soul is back in her body)﻿ Chapter 1: Kimba, Kitty and the Mysterious Lioness Cub (Disney Junior's Africa, April 19, 1961, 11:30 P.M., hours after the Bay of Pigs Invasion failure) (Kai-lan then woke up and she saw her new surroundings, she was in a jungle in Disney Junior's Africa. She was sent 23 years into the year 1961. When he looked into a large puddle, she was realized she's not human anymore. She is now standing on fours, her hands turned into paws, she now has beautiful tan fur, a tail, pink paw pads and 3 toes on each paw. She was transformed into a lioness cub. It caused her to cry out to the full moon in sadness as tears streamed down her face as they sparked) Disney Junior's Africa, April 22,1961, 3 days after the Bay of Pigs Invasion failure Kimba and Kitty then wake up from their sleep Kimba: Good morning, Kitty. Kitty: Good morning, Kimba. Kimba: It sure is a beautiful sunny morning. Kitty: It sure is. Bucky: Kimba! (WHAM!) Kimba: Ow! Bucky, watch where you are going? What's the hurry?! Bucky: Kimba! It's very terrible! Someone must've snuck into our fruit gardens last night and we found some apples on the ground, all of them have been eaten! Looks like someone was very hungry. Kimba: You're right, Bucky! Pauley Cracker: That's not all, Kimba! Paw prints! (Kimba then spotted several paw prints leading from the fruit garden to the jungle) Kimba: You're right, Bucky! Paw prints! They're not mine or Kitty's! Kimba: Did you hear the crying we have been hearing for a few days?! Dash: I was sleeping last night and all of a sudden, we heard someone was eating our strawberries and they were gone! (The flashback began with Dash sleeping and he peeked out the window of the Japanese Defense Force base and went out and saw several baskets of strawberries have been eaten) Mexican American U.S. Army Nurse: I was on my way to the U.S. Army base to check on my baskets of apples and I was hungry. They were all eaten. Boss Rhino: Hey, Kimba! Guess what I found? Kimba: What is it, Boss Rhino? (Boss Rhino smiled cheerfully as he pulled out Kai-lan of a bush who is very frightened and scared) Boss Rhino: I found the culprit! (It caused the female lion cub to cry crazily like a big baby) Dash: Wait, Kimba! That's the same peace shattering, ear hurting and sorrowful crying we've been hearing for days! Dot: Wait a minute! That female lion cub was eating our fruits and vegetables!! Boss Rhino: Well, we got you now! Kimba: Boss Rhino, stop! Don't hurt her! Kitty: Yeah, Kimba's right! She's innocent! Dan'l Baboon: Yeah, she's scared and helpless! Kitty: Are you ok? Kai-lan: Yes. Kimba: You were frightened! Kai-lan: Thanks for the help. Who are you? Kimba: My name is Kimba, the son of the great white lion, Caesar. Kai-lan: Hey! I watched your show. Kimba: You sure watched our show from the 1960s. Kitty: My name is Kitty. (That night) Kai-lan then walked right up to Kimba and Kitty who are sleeping Kai-lan: Kimba, Kitty. I gotta go. Kimba: Go? Go where? Kai-lan: You know. Go! Bad! Kimba: Oh? (Kimba then takes the young lioness cub out to the bathroom so she can't have an accident) Category:Kimba The White Lion